


Popsicles melting in the snow

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the night is cold, the snow covers the city, Hinata finds warmth in Kageyama's hand and Kageyama is as dense as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles melting in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted an "It's cold! - Well, I can't control the weather, Hinata!" kind of story, and it turned out like this. Close enough.  
> Enjoy! <3

It was cold.

„Kageyama! It’s so co~ld!”

The said boy looked down at his right side to see Hinata’s whiny expression. The snowflakes sparkled magically on his orange hair under the streetlights. The two of them stayed at the gym to practice their quick even after everyone else left, and they didn’t notice how much time had passed.

It was cold, and now it was late, too.

„And what am I supposed to do?” Kageyama asked. His breath was visible in the cold night. He hid his hands in his jacket’s pockets, but it didn’t help much. He felt like he and Hinata would soon freeze to death. 

„I don’t know... Figure out something!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

„Well, I won’t give you my jacket, if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

„But I seriously will turn into a popsicle at this rate!”

Kageyama stopped and began laughing aloud. Hinata was impatiently jumping up in front of him, which only made the situation for the taller boy more hilarious.

„I would like to see a popsicle spiking a ball.” Kageyama couldn’t stop laughing.

Hinata looked up at him with a serious and determined expression on his face.

„It’s not funny! I will die here soon!”

Kageyama smiled down at him and patted his hair before the other boy had any chance to escape.

„Maybe a popsicle would receive better than you did today.” Kageyama said and continued walking. Hinata caught up with him almost instantly.

„You can’t mean that!” He exclaimed. Kageyama unfolded his scarf and throw it at Hinata, who caught it with a surprised expression.

„Why are you giving me this?” He asked and looked up at Kageyama. The taller boy only had his jacket to protect him from the cold, while Hinata had a pair of gloves and even his own scarf, too.

„Well, I can’t toss to a popsicle, can I?”

Hinata quietly wrapped Kageyama’s scarf above his own. He covered his face with it for a moment, and he could smell the other boy’s familiar scent on it.

Kageyama looked up at the stars.

It was cold, it was late, but it was peaceful, too.

„Then here, take my gloves in exchange!” Hinata said and began taking off his huge and comfortable-looking gloves. Kageyama grabbed his hand before he fully could’ve got them off.

“It’s fine, my home’s closer anyway.” He mumbled. “Plus, now you can’t whine about being cold.”

Hinata grumpily turned back to face the empty road again. The snow covered everything it touched with its pure color and turned the familiar landscape into something beautiful.

“Here.” Hinata handed one of his gloves to the other boy without looking up at him. “At least take one.”

“You know, your hand will seriously freeze off by the time you get home.” The taller boy said but accepted the glove nevertheless.

“I only need one to spike anyway.”

Kageyama chuckled again and put on Hinata’s glove. It was too big for even his own hand. He was sure the redhead received it as a gift from someone who had no idea how small that boy really is.

After a couple of minutes with Hinata’s constant whining about the cold he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. He angrily grabbed Hinata’s bare hand.

“Will you ever shut up?! It’s winter, and it’s like 10PM, what were you expecting?”

Hinata stayed quiet for a while and he didn’t dare to look up.

“Kageyama.”

“Hm?”

“Do you know who hold hands like this?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrow and looked down at him. Hinata turned his head away and the taller boy had no idea what kind of expression was on his face.

“Who?”

Hinata’s answer was so quiet the other boy almost didn’t catch it.

“Couples.”

“What are you talking abo-“

Then he stopped and looked down at their interlinked hands. He felt that his cheeks began burning and quickly freed his hand like it had caught on fire.

“I-I’m not… That’s not…”

He wanted to run away, to be as far from Hinata as possible. And yet, he couldn’t even get his legs to move. Hinata still didn’t face him. The silence was getting more and more awkward but Kageyama didn’t want to be the one to break it.

The smaller boy finally turned his head and Kageyama was surprised that his cheeks were pink, too.

Hinata stretched out his hand to his direction but kept his gaze focused on his shoes.

“Give me back your hand. It was… it was warm.”

Kageyama silently glared at him. His thoughts were racing in his mind but he couldn’t catch any of them. He could hear his own rapid heartbeat, and he was afraid that the other boy might hear it, too.

He grabbed his hand again and felt that Hinata squeezed them to be as close as possible. Kageyama turned his head away, too.

They continued walking silently in the snowfall. The taller boy had no idea what to say, even though the silence was suffocating him. He was almost close to crying when he heard Hinata chuckling quietly by his side. He looked at him and saw that the redhead was grinning, his eyes were closed and the blush still painted his cheeks.

He wanted to ask him what he found so funny about the possibly most awkward situation that has ever happened to him, but before he could’ve form the question he began smiling, wider and wider and he couldn’t resist it at all. Hinata was laughing aloud now, and Kageyama unintentionally joined in with it. He couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop it. But he didn’t want to stop it at all.

“You’re such an idiot.” Hinata said while wiping away his tears. Kageyama bumped their shoulders.

“Me?! And what are you then?”

“An even bigger idiot, possibly.” Hinata was shaking from laughter. Kageyama squeezed his hand.

“I’m not gonna argue with that.”

They almost reached the crossroad where they would have to part their ways. Hinata finally stopped laughing, but he was smiling so happily that made Kageyama wonder whether the redhead lost his mind or something else had happened to him.

“I have a question.” Hinata said, and his smile slowly faded away. Kageyama didn’t like the serious expression that took over his happiness.

They both stopped and Kageyama nodded. He really liked the previous light mood that they both shared, and if Hinata would destroy it Kageyama was sure he would hit him for it.

The redhead’s gaze was lingering on their interlinked hands.

“That makes us a couple, then? I-I mean, for tonight…”

“I… I guess so?”

Hinata finally looked up at him and Kageyama could see his own reflection in his huge eyes.

“And… d’you want to continue it? Like, tomorrow?”

“Continue what?”

Hinata sighed in frustration and raised their hands to be in their eye-level.

“This!”

“What, holding hands?” Kageyama had no idea what was going on with the other boy. He wouldn’t mind holding their hands like this sometimes, he thought. Hinata’s small one was fitting perfectly with his own.

The smaller boy hid his face with his other hand.

“No, you idiot!! I can’t believe it…”

“Then what are you-“

“Being a couple!”

Kageyama glared at him.

“What?”

Hinata stepped closer to him and stood on his toes to be almost at his eye-level.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

The taller boy felt like his mind had exploded with thinking too much, and his heart was beating even faster than before. Hinata was standing so close to him, interfering with his personal space that he protected so much. But somehow he didn’t mind that.

“Are you serious?” He whispered. Hinata nodded determinedly. Kageyama freed his hand and touched the other boy’s cheeks with it and with his other hand that was covered with Hinata’s glove. He leaned closer to him, and when their noses touched he breathed out one word before he closed his eyes, closed the distance between them and touched Hinata’s soft lips with his own.

“Okay.”


End file.
